10 Song Game
by My Bloody Zomboid
Summary: A game i decided to try :D Dir en grey, 2NE1, the gazettE, 2PM, Rain, Wilber Pan, SHINee, Uhm Jung Hwa


**Ten Song Game~**

A game I found on Katani-sama's page :D

I decided to try it.

Kind of did poorly, too distracted by the TV.

**Rules:**

- Choose 10 songs on Shuffle.

- Play the music in your music player.

- Write a drabble for every song, the time of the song is your time limit: don't linger writing when the song is already finished!

1)Be With You (Ft. Akon) – Wilber Pan

He couldn't take his eyes off of her. He knew that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. He would do anything for her. No one could keep him from her. He loved her that much.

"Let's run away together." He told her.

"Really?" She whispered.

He nodded. He meant it.

"What would they think?" She asked.

"Who cares? I don't care about that they believe."

"Wilber." She said, her eyes watering.

His thumb wiped away the tear that escaped. "Don't worry about them. All that matters is that I love you."

She nodded. He wrapped his arms around her, knowing that he'll always be with her.

2)Again & Again – 2PM

Taecyeon would not give up on Jay. He loved him too much to do so. He knew the pain that he was experiencing. They had a falling out since Jay left to America, but he knew that Jay would return one day.

Jay didn't believe that. He knew that Taecyeon loved him. His love was unrequited. He wouldn't return. No matter how much Taecyeon tried to show Jay, he was always turned away. He failed every time and still never learned his lesson.

Again and again he tried. He didn't understand why Jay didn't return his love. He never did and never would. Jay was gone and would come back for no one. Not even the one who loved him the most.

3)Fire – 2NE1

Minji danced, the music running through her blood and body. She didn't care about what they said about her. She was a star. Someone. She worked hard to be like Sandara and Park Bom unnies. She kept dancing until perfected. On stage, she was center spotlight, ready for her solos. She felt the excitement in her chest as everyone cheered for her every time. She worked hard to get that feeling every show.

4)In The Club – 2NE1

Sandara saw him with the other girl. She knew what was happening. It's only been two days since the broke up and already he was all over another girl. She had to prove to herself that she didn't need him anymore.

She went up to a guy who looked nice enough. He smiled at her.

"Hey." She said, faking confidence.

He looked right through it. "What's wrong?"

She smiled. "What are you talking about?"

"You're sad about something."

She shook her head. "No, I'm not." She told him.

She told him that, but she was telling herself more than to him. "I'm not sad about anything."

5)Do You Love Me or My Fame? – Rain

Rain sighed. Ever since he became famous, everyone around seem so fake. Everyone only wanted to be seen with him. His conversations became pointless, nothing to him.

The girl he loved turned her back on him. To her, he wasn't the same person he was before. He thought otherwise. He loved her and she stopped caring about him.

He was a better person, more matured. He was rich, handsome, successful. He didn't think that she would leave him just like that. It wasn't like he was treating her any differently. Like she was below him. He treated her just the same. She instead treated him like he was nothing, dirt.

6)Ring Ding Dong – SHINee

Key was a bad boy that everyone wanted. All the girls wanted him. Even the boys. He was a wonderful dancer, a good singer and rapper. But only the boys had a chance with him. Or so they thought. No girl ever did. He loved to break hearts. It was the only way he could have fun. Find someone, make them fall for him, mess with their minds, then dump him. It was too fun for him. He didn't care. It was the biggest thrill he ever had.

There was no one that could change him. But then, he met Taemin. Such a sweet and cute boy. He was innocent unlike Key. Has never been in love. Well, Key has never been in love too. Never believed in it. That's why he became so confused when he met Taemin. He didn't understand what he was feeling.

7)Mitsu to Tsuba (Tsumi to Batsu) – Dir en grey

Kyo loved the feel of Toshiya's ass as it swallowed his dick. Toshiya was stupid. He always let Kyo do whatever he want. He never disobeyed him. Kyo would rape and rape Toshiya. Even to the point that Toshiya was bleeding, crying out from the pain. He was ignorant of what was happening. Kyo was evil. And he knew it. Loved it. He fucked whoever he wanted. Whenever he wanted. He didn't care about the consequences.

This time, he took things too far. As he slammed his dick into Toshiya, he grabbed Toshiya's hard length, stroking it roughly. Then, with his free hand, he held the razor he would typically use to cut himself onstage with. And with the razor, he began to cut Toshiya, letting the blood fall onto the bed sheets. He was high, ready to come. His hand wandered down to Toshiya's cock.

8)Kiss Me (Ft. YMGA) – Uhm Jung Hwa

He wanted her. Right then and there. She was the forbidden fruit of Eden. She was something that he could never have. She teased and teased. She knew what she was doing. She was gorgeous and she knew how to use her beauty and body to get what she wanted. He wanted her and she knew it.

She was cruel, messing with his mid like that. She didn't care. He followed her through the club like a lost dog. He followed her into another room. She danced in the middle of it, all by herself. He bit his lip, wanting to touch her. She rubbed her body, his eyes following her hands, wishing that those were his hands on her.

9)I'm Coming (Ft. Tablo) – Rain

He was an expert. He knew what he was doing. He knew how to satisfy the body. He knew how to get the sounds he wanted out of women. He loved the control he had in bed. He knew how to keep them coming every time and every night.

With the snap of his fingers, girls would flock to him. He had them under his control. He was a freak. He loved the attention he got from those around him. He loved doing what he did. He wouldn't trade it for the world. Never.

He kept girls wanting him wherever he went. He knew what he wanted and how to get it. Sex was a game to him. And he was the winner every time.

10)Anata No Tame no Kono Inochi – the gazettE

Ruki loved her. She didn't love him. He didn't even exist in his world. _What was wrong with her? _He thought. He was invisible to her. It frightened him because no one has ever treated him that way. He was used to girls falling for him with just one smile. But this girl, she saw right through him. He wanted her sooo bad. And she, she wanted nothing to do with him. He wanted her to see his love, his yearning. She wanted him gone. He was ALWAYS there, watching her. She grew weary of his persistence. Why wouldn't he just leave her alone already? She wanted him gone. Out of her life. He wanted her in his. He was crazily in love with her. To the point of obsession. He was that crazy for her. Why couldn't she just understand that one, simple fact?


End file.
